


Kanashimi

by shelia



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelia/pseuds/shelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu looks down and refuses to tell Barnaby anything. Barnaby gets sick of it and follows Fire Emblem's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanashimi

**Author's Note:**

> Kanashimi means sadness. I was bored out of my mind so I wrote this. Enjoy!

Barnaby sighed. It had been nearly a week since he and Kotetsu had sex. He knew that something was off. All week Kotetsu refused Barnaby and making excuses such as back pains and being too tired despite the fact that he had already retired from being a hero. The worst was when he plainly refused Barnaby's advances without making up an excuse. He also seemed down but refused to tell him why.

"What's wrong handsome?" asked Nathan.

They were the only two in the gym. Banaby was sure that he could confide in Nathan.

"Well putting it bluntly, Kotetsu doesn't want to have sex with me, he also seems rather down. Whenever I ask him what's wrong he just brushes me off." replied Barnay. 

"Oh dear. It's that time of the year already." said Fire Emblem.

"What time of year is it?" asked Barnaby full of interest.

"Well it's his wife's death anniversary this year. We got to know this last year while you two were not on such good terms. He drowned his sorrows in beer and Antonio had to go fetch him after he fell asleep at the bar. He kept taking about being a failure of a husband and everything slipped." replied Nathan with a-matter-of-fact face.

"Well why didn't he tell me?! I'm his lover!" Barnaby burst out.

"Oh you know him. He doesn't like to share what he is feeling with the people he cares deeply about. He thinks that he might inconvenience them. Now if you want to know what he is thinking here is what you should do...." as he continued to whisper his plan to Barnaby.

*********************

The doorbell to Barnaby's apartment rang. It could only be Kotetsu. He invited Kotetsu with the promise that there was going to be his favorite brand of beer. Kotetsu accpted quickly. 

As expected Kotetsu did not revile what was on his mind or even mention his late wife. Banaby remained patient as everything was going as planed. Kotestu quickly went for the beer and after six beers he was clearly drunk. 

Baraby excused himself politely and told him that he was going to the bathroom. Kotetsu was sprawled on the floor drunk but conscious. 

Suddenly Barnaby came out of the bathroom wearing leather hotpants, a leather tank top and leather boots which came up all the way to his upper thigh while carrying a leather whip and some rope. 

Kotetsu's mouth fell open . He rubbed his eyes and slapped himself to see if he was dreaming. But Barnaby was there, in his all leather glory. Barnaby approached Kotetsu in a rather seductive manner as Kotetsu began moving backwards bit by bit uncertain of his fate. As he hit the chair he instictivly sat on it.

At that moment Barnaby went straight for him and grabbed Kotetsu's arms and tied them to the chair. Kotetsu was speechless as his Bunny sat on top of him in an all leather getup. 

Just as Kotetsu gathered the strength to speak Barnaby put on him a black leather collar with a chain attached. Then he proceeded to take off Kotetsu's pants along with his underwear. At that moment Kotetsu shouted, " Wait Bunny, what are you doing! Did I make you mad or something?"

Barnaby simply ignored Kotetsu's protests and continued to grab Kotetsu's soft member in his hand. Then he proceeded to stroke it and then take almost all of it in his mouth. Kotetsu started moaning without wanting to.

"Ahh.... Bunny where are you putting your fingers!?" Kotetsu cried out as Barnaby began thrusting two fingers into Kotetsu's ass. When Barnaby thought that he was loose enough he took out a huge black vibrator. Kotetsu's face looked panicked as he began trying to get free from the rope. 

Baranby silently spread Kotetsu's legs and began inserting the vibrator. "No no no stop Bunny! I'm sorry for what ever I've done and I'll do anything to make it up to you so please stop!" Kotetsu begged with tears in his eyes. 

Baranby stopped and took out the vibrator. When he looked up to Kotetsu he also had tears in his eyes. "Then trust me and confide in me. Why don't you tell me what you are feeling or what is making you sad! We are lovers yet you can't tell me your true feelings!" Barnaby yelled sobbing as he untied the ropes.

Just then he felt a warm pair of hands embrace him. "I'm sorry Bunny. I never knew that it bothered you this much. From now on I'll tell you everything so never do this again. Remember that you are the only one for me and I love you" Kotetsu told the sobbing Bunny in his lap.

"Then why don't you want to have sex?" Barnaby asked while wiping his tears away. 

"Well every morning you wake up and go to work being a hero and I thought that maybe you would be tired in the morning." He replied shyly scratching his beard.

"I'm not an old man you know, I still have a better stamina then you have." Barnaby said bluntly. " And why are you so down this week?" He continued.

"Ahh, well I was talking to Kaede about getting a lover so Maybe in the near future I can tell her about us and she said that no one will find my awesome beard attractive anymore. I can't get myself to shave it off because you also have complained about it being too prickly."

Barnaby laughed with relief. He got up and kissed Kotetsu. "I love you just the way you are."

"So I can keep the beard?!" Kotetsu asked happily.

"Yeah you can." his lover responded happily.


End file.
